


Just So You Know

by LolaDiBlack



Series: Learning, Leading, Fighting [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Sure What's Going On, Quasi Spoiler, Tag 2.03 Ice Pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek warns the Pack...</p><p>(Set right after 2.03 "Ice Pick")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously MTV owns this...
> 
> Also I corrected the double posting...eeep my bad!!

"Let's make this really clear, Erica." Derek turn on the new werewolf without any notice, Isaac's eyes went wide, while Boyd waited completely impassive. "And it goes to the rest of you as well."

Erica new found confidence had been her Achilles heel, the pup didn’t even know the trouble she was in. A blink the blonde was against a wall facing a enraged Alpha. "No one, No one lays a hand on Stiles, do you understand?"

"He's just…"

"NO ONE!" The roar batted their newly sensitive eardrums and they had the urge to whimper in submission. "You don’t touch him, unless he allows it and by the way you reek, I can tell."

"Derek…"

"Did I make myself clear?"

"…."

"Did I?"

"Yes." They chorused. With one last grunt the Alpha let go of the girl, eyes turning back to normal.

"Isaac," he called, the boy looked trepid but had straighten his back. "around the graveyard, tracking."

Isaac nodded, turned and left, the rest followed. Derek heaved a deep sigh and rubbed his forehead. He hoped for their sakes that the warning had been clear enough, he couldn’t afford to lose any of them in this situation.

He would though, the urge to rip Erica's throat had been there latent like a steady heart, sometimes he worries about the length he would go, for a human...no, maybe for that human.

Derek settled and sighed again, he'll just have to wait to check on Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> It just attacked me after the episode....Teen Wolf is at fault here.


End file.
